


Sandalwood, Green Tea, and Lavender

by GrandmaBean



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaBean/pseuds/GrandmaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the list of strange antics goes on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandalwood, Green Tea, and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what Tadashi would smell like...

The soft sunlight signaled early evening, a dull gold with a dusting of pink, as it wormed through the cracked open window, mixing with the technicolor glow of the city of San Fransokyo beyond the glass, casting delicate, twirling shadows along the floor boards. A gentle breeze breathed through the source of the outdoor bright, disturbing the papers scattered about, some drawn on, or written on, occasionally stained with condensation rings that must have dripped from cups pressed on top of them. His usual fountain of inspiration run utterly and completely dry, Hiro sipped languidly at the straw of his drink, dropping the warming remains in the trash as he wandered away from his desk and about the room, eventually flopping unceremoniously onto his brothers immaculately made bed. The sudden disposition if his weight rumpled the tight duvet, as he rolled about, rubbing his hands over his face in exasperation, gradually growing uncomfortably warm with all his fidgeting. With hasty movements, he removed his hoodie and shirt without much finesse, discarding it carelessly somewhere on the floor as he spied Tadashi's neatly folded sleep shirt and pants on the bedside bureau, squished beneath a couple of his school books. Pulling the shirt from beneath the stack hesitantly, he slipped it on, enjoying the silky, fraying, worn, feel it had on his bare skin, pulling the collar up to his nose for a sniff, the scent of his brother, sandalwood, green tea, lavender, and a hint of musk overlaying the pleasant combination, soothing his finicky state.  
Over the past year, Hiro noticed he'd developed some strange antics that he'd never had before, like when he grew unnecessarily flustered and embarrassed whenever his brother was around, and when he wasn't present, he get up weird things like, laying in Tadashi's bed and or wearing his clothes, like he was doing now... Groaning, he flushed a vivid pink all the way to his chest, feeling his cargo shorts tighten greatly in the front as he grew hard, making a small circular wet stain on the khaki material. Desperately shucking the constriction, he pushed the hem of his shirt to his throat, teasingly running his fingers over the hardening nubs on his chest, once in a while twisting and pulling with each little gasp that came from his parted lips. Encasing his cock in a loose fist, he squeezed gently at the base, tracing a thumb over the leaking slit, before wiping pre-come over the head, he sucked on the fingers of his free hand, running and wrapping his tongue over each digit. Letting his slicked fingers wander further down between his legs, he pressed a tip against his tight, twitching, pucker, gasping as he pushed through the unwilling resistance to the most, quivering, walls inside. He experimentally wiggle his finger, switching between different angles, before finding his prostate and pushing hard, silencing a moan as he clenched his teeth, unable to contain a few whimpers and whines. Desperate for more, he quickly added another finger, then another, till he thrust four digits freely from in and out his hole, pulling almost all the way out, then shoving back in, chewing his lips raw in effort to keep quiet. Whimpering Tadashi's name, he came, back arching off the bed involuntarily as he quivered, hot, thick, ropes of come painting his chest and chin, gently withdrawing his fingers with a groan, gripping the sheets in shaking fists.  
"Hiro?" there was the creak and thud of footfalls on the steps, too heavy for Aunt Cass, which meant it was Tadashi, just the person that he least wanted to see amid the mess that he'd recklessly created. Hoping to console whatever was to be left of his soon to be broken pride, the lanky teen jumped under the covers and stilled, forcing himself to soften his rigid frame so it appeared that he'd fallen asleep. The door to their shared room creaked open, and Hiro tensed, unwilling to breathe as his brother moved about the room for a bit, before entering the space the boy occupied, his presence promising impending doom.  
"Hiro, why are y--- ? Wait, what were you doing in here...?" the younger proceeded to ignore the question he'd been asked, hoping Tadashi would believe that he'd fallen asleep, but to no avail did the plan work, as footsteps moved to the edge of the bed, and a weight sunk down beside him.  
"I know you're awake." Tadashi sighed, gently pulling the covers away from his brother, leaping back with a small yelp and nearly tumbling off the bed, blushing furiously, sputtering as Hiro shrieked and struggled to hide his very much naked lower half, dressed only in a shirt that most definitely didn't belong to him.  
"I-I, Tadashi--- It's not what it looks like!"  
"But you--- You're--- My shirt---!" the poor SFIT student stuttered, half-hiding his flushed face in his hands.  
"Boys!", the pair just about fainted and died right there, praying their Aunt would stay downstairs, "Sorry for the short notice, but I gotta go to poetry night! There's hot wings in the kitchen, okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks Aunt Cass!" the two yelled shakily, sighing in relief as she bustled around a bit before opening the front door, locking it with a jangle of keys, the starting of the engine signifying her departure for sure.  
"So Hiro, can you please explain what's going on here?" Hiro could feel his brother's stare on his down-turned face, reluctant to look up as his eyes filled with tears, on dropping on his thigh, then rolling down to land on the bed sheets.  
"Tadashi, I, I've been thinking s-strangely about some things, y-you, in ways I probably shouldn't... I really like you, Tadashi!"  
"...Well of course, I'm your brother---"  
"No, you d-don't understand do you, Dashi? I love you, and not as a b-brother..." Tadashi's face remained momentarily stricken, as he mulled things over in his head, hoping there was something else besides the obvious, before pulling his baby brother into his arms and squeezing him against his chest.  
"You know," he murmured, "I, I've felt the same for a long time, I just didn't want to scare you, or make you uncomfortable..."  
"Really...?" Hiro finally raised his face to stare at him, scrubbing away what remained of his tears, hands on his chest for support as he stood up on his knees and timidly kissed him, just a small, sweet, press of closed, awfully soft, lips.  
"...Is this really okay?" the elder gasped.  
"Yes, Dashi, please don't stop now..." the younger pleaded, yelping quietly as his big brother deepened the kiss, there tongues slipping against each other, twisting, tasting, biting a little, running fingers through hair and over skin, moaning softly. Kisses were pressed along his jaw, down his throat, across his chest, and to his hip, leaving a constellation of little red bruises in it's wake, dedicating themselves to certain spots that brought out the loudest reactions from him. Feeling a finger prod and slip into his hole, he whined from the feeling of being filled, flushing violently as he watched his brother swipe the corner of his mouth with his tongue hungrily, the simple act forcing a shiver down his spine. Marveling at the tight, clenching, and so very wet, sensation of his baby brother's velvety walls, Tadashi groaned softly, adding another then another finger good measure as the smaller boy arched involuntarily of the bed, whimpering, his big, brown, doe-eyes fluttering shut under thick, black, lashes. Only when four fingers thrust effortlessly in and out of his younger brother's hole, did he trust himself to enter without hurting the teen, as he quickly threw off his shirt and cardigan with the growing heat that stifled their breathing, along with his jeans, sighing softly as the air hit his sweaty skin.  
"Hiro... I'm putting it in..." he breathed.  
"Please..." Hiro stared at him through lidded, lust-blow pupils, mouth a small "oh" of swollen, pink, lips, as he arched off the bed with a silent scream, arms wrapped around his brother's neck tightly, as he was bent nearly in half and fucked completely into the mattress. The pace Tadashi set was nothing short of break-neck and absolutely brutal, leaving the two of them entirely breathless and heaving, the only sounds in the room the noises of slapping of sweaty skin against sweaty skin, the squeak of the bed springs, and the constant moans, whines, and groans. Digging his nails into his brother's sweat-soaked skin, Hiro came with a scream, strings of come splashing over over his stomach and onto his face, moaning softly as Tadashi followed suit with a deep growl, feeling the wetness drip out of him and onto the sheets as the fullness withdrew. They exchanged small kisses and meaningless whispers, panting heavily, staring into each other's exhaustion-heavy eyes, as they settled into a warm, drowsy, spoon.  
"I love you, nerd."  
"Love you too, knucklehead. You look very hot in my shirt, by the way..." Tadashi chuckled.  
"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the crappy proof-reading. :(


End file.
